Trista Anne Salvatore: Vampire Slayer PART TWO
by ScorpioCharmer
Summary: Trista has just had to give up the Vampire she loves, not long after finding that in the Summers family history tends to repeat itself.


Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries or the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith  
(Damon doesn't trust that Trista is who she says she is)  
(Trista is identical to her mother in looks minus her dark-brown hair and blue eyes)

(Trista's not with Klaus)  
(Trista now lives with Damon and Stefan at the Salvatore Boarding House)  
(Trista's gets some shocking news)

Chapter One

TWO-WEEKS-LATER  
TRISTA'S P.O.V

As I walked to class alongside my uncle and cousin I felt as if I had been punched in the gut, causing me to double over in pain.

I didn't bother to take notice of Stefan and Elena asking me if I was alright as I felt the sudden feel of being punched once again, but this time in the stomach making me scream out in pain and fall into darkness.

When I woke up I found myself surrounded by my Damon, Aunt Jenna, Uncle John, Elena, Jeremy and Stefan with looks of worry on their faces as I sat up while stretching my stiff arms and legs.

"How long have I been out?" I asked no-one in particular when the doctor came in.

"Almost a day now Miss... Salvatore?" She looked at me with a raised brow as she looked down at my chart.  
"Your blood results have come back, now would you like the good news first or the bad news?" She asked trying not to show the worry in her tone.

"Good news" I answered as my dad and aunt both answered 'bad news' at the same time.

"Well the good news is that you're pregnant" the doctor said and at that moment I felt my cheeks burning at the fact that my father now knew that I'd been in a relationship with a vampire.  
"The bad news is your collapse was a miscarriage..." I looked at her for a minute as I registered what she had said and felt the urge to call Klaus and tell what had happened.  
"But you're fine now, and so is your baby girl!" The doctor said with more of a cheery note before leaving me to deal with my family.

After two hours of being yelled at by my dad and uncles and being calmed down by my aunt and cousins I was released on the terms that I had at least a week of bed-rest.  
I quickly agreed and threatened my uncles to get me out of there before I castrated them.

A week later an Original called Elijah had came to the house to help with protecting Elena as Klaus planned on doing the ritual in a days time and being the idiot my father was he gave Elana his blood so that even if Klaus got all the way through the ritual he wouldn't succeed as she would still be alive.

(Trista's not with Klaus)  
(Trista now lives with Damon and Stefan at the Salvatore Boarding House)  
(Trista's pregnant)

Chapter Two

RITUAL DAY  
TRISTA'S P.O.V

As I sat listening to the guys talking battle tactics I started to wonder where Aunt Jenna and Elena had gotten to, so I muttered a couple of few words once I opened the door and followed it through the woods...

After about an hour of walking I found myself just outside a clearing where Stefan was trying to trade himself for Jenna and that's when I knew that I had to step in.

Walking out to make my presence known to Klaus and his witch.

I was suddenly clutching my head as I fell to the ground with a small thump from the witch casting a spell on me when my three family members were begging her to stop, only to do so when Jenna let slip that Trista was pregnant.

As the pain stopped I looked up to see Klaus making his way over and I found that I couldn't move, I was scared of him and what he might do and when he saw the look of fear on my face he stopped in his tracks and made his way over to Jenna.

"KLAUS NO!" I screamed out in pain as I threw myself at him knocking him to the ground. "If you want Jenna then you'll have to go through me"

As I said that he stood up slowly and shook his head know until I revealed the sacred dagger that could kill an Original -already covered in White Ash-wood.

After ten minutes I had put the blade through his chest and muttered a spell to bind the witches powers before I fell to my knees and cried over Klaus's now dead body, showing my family and friend's whom the father of my unborn daughter was.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

In the maternity ward of Mystic Falls Hospital on October 3rd 2010, little Buffy Miranda Salvatore was born with a small mop of blond hair on her Head and shining light-blue eyes -just like her fathers.


End file.
